Final Fantasy X-3 (Chapter 10)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: This is the 10th chapter of my fan made story based on Final Fantasy X/X-2. I only take credit for the scenario.


**Divine Visitation**

 **Jecht**

He wanted to trust Maytan when he seen how emotional he got after finding out Mortima killed his fiance, Hans as he called him. Not sure how 'Hans' remotely close to 'Rhytcusa', maybe it means something in Al Bhed. Maybe he will ask him, if the fayth say he can be trusted.

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed they were still a ways from the Farplane entrance, gosh this hallway was longer than his parents made it seem. He barely heard Pacce whispering to Shinra from about ten feet in front of him and Vadina. "Boss, I say we ditch this Maytan in the Farplane, maybe give him a 'accidental' bump over the edge?" "No, we are not 'accidentally' killing him, that would make us no better than Mortima." Shinra whispered back to him. Thankful that Maytan was about ten feet behind him with Payido, aiming her bow at him, because that meant he couldn't hear them whispering if he barely could. But hearing Pacce call him 'Boss' it reminded him of a promise Shinra made back on Besaid, "Shinra?" He asked. "Yeah, kid?" the guy replied, turning toward him. "You promised us the story of how you became the leader of 'The Gliders'. I understand the name 'Kindergardians' no longer fit given how you all got old." he said giving them a teasing smile. Pacce and Shinra looked at each other and smirked. "Well it's kind of a sad story. So have tissues ready." Pacce grinned back child-like and they told the story together.

When the story finished, he, Vadina and Payido were wiping their eyes dry while Maytan was blowing his nose behind them. "I'm so sorry to hear that, guys." Jecht responded. "Cu jano cyt, E duu ys cunno." Payido expressed her condolences in Al Bhed between hiccups. "It's ok guys, that was in the past." Shinra said soothingly then looked at Pacce and said, "Guess the story isn't for kids." with emphasis on the last word, obviously retorting from Jecht calling them old.

"Boss! look." Pacce said with urgency. Everyone's gazes snapped to the openning that normally led to the Farplane, the openning was sealed off by what looked like stained glass with no shape to the colors, like the pyreflies froze. They all gasped. "No!" Vadina said running up to the solidified entrance. "Open up, god damn you!" he shouted beating on the wall. Jecht felt his body gravitate forward. His instincts knew what to do so he followed suit. Focusing only on the entrance, everything else fell from awareness.

Vadina

He felt defeated, he knew the Farplane was barren but in his heart he felt hopeful that at least his mother would be there. He longed to see her one last time, he wanted to return her Onion Knight to her. Before he knew it he was running and screaming "No!" and pounding his hands on the barrier. "Open up, god damn you!" he began to sob. "Jecht?" He heard Payido and Shinra say with concerned voices. Worried he spun around and seen his boyfriend floating toward the barrier, almost translucent with pyreflies coming out of him? "Jecht?" Vadina's voice was weak. "Jecht!" he shouted and reached for his arm but his hand went through it. Everyone else gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no, no!" Vadina began sobbing harder and buckled over, he felt so alone. He would have believed it too had the others not ran up to him to comfort him.

He looked up at Jecht through blurry vision as he reached the glass. Wiping his vision clear furiously, he watched as he extended his hands forward and touched the barrier. It rippled with a wave that spanned the whole openning then shattered, the shards simply passed through them. The entrance started to whirl and Jecht continued gliding through after turning his head, looking at them. He said, "Come with us." his voice was an ethereal mixture of many other voices.

They all looked at each other, dumbfounded then stood up to follow. Once they were all past the entrances there was a sound much like an ice cube cracking in a glass of water. They peered over their shoulders and seen the entrance was resolidified. They continued following Jecht, was it Jecht? "Jecht? Hon?" Payido asked, voicing Vadina's thoughts. "Hey, kid!" Pacce said reaching out to grab his arm, like Vadina's, his hand passed right through it. They were walking up the stairway to the platform, it was eerie and hollow feeling. When they reached to platform Jecht's body went to the center of it and turned around and looked Vadina in the eyes beckoning him to come.

Looking at the others he just said "I..." Payido gave him a little push and nodded with encouragement to go ahead. He started walking toward him nervously periodically looking over his shoulder at the others. "J-Jecht?" he asked when he got to him. "He is with us, child. There is no need to be frightened." Jechts face smiled serenely. "Is he d-dead?" He braced himself for the shock.

Jecht's body wrapped it's hallow arms around him and whispered "No, he is very much alive. I am with them too, son." Vadina lost his breath and footing. "M-m-mom?" He stammered. Jecht's body shifted and changed and before his eyes, his mother was infront of him smiling. Vadina jumped up so fast he got light headed but he didn't care, he wanted to hug his mother. He almost fell through her trying to hug her "No!" he began to sob again. "It's ok, son. I'm at peace, thanks to Jecht. He saved me from Mortima when I passed away. It's not my ideal way of doing so, but I am always with you through him. You should know, he loves you deeply, sweetie. Stay by him, always." The form started to shift again. "Mom? Mom?! Please come back! I miss you. I love you. Please stay..." Vadina's voice trailed off into more sobs. "I will always be here for you, hug my doll and know it's me..." As Lulu's voice trailed off pyreflies came out of Jecht's form and into the Onion Knight, changing it's shape to a doll form of his mother. He cried out even louder hugging the doll tightly. He heard running coming towards him then Payido's voices cooing him while she hugged him tenderly.

Payido

"Payido, so toikrdan." she heard the familiar voice of her mother calling to her in Al Bhed. "Sudran?" She looked up and felt her heart skipping. Jecht's form shifted to her mother's. They spoke entirely in Al Bhed. "How is this possible?" She said to her mother. "He saw the sorrow and longing you showed whenever they would talk of Vadina's mother. His compassion knows no bounds, his body has taken me in and showed me peace. Treasure him, he's family." Payido was contimplative but not surprised, of course he was family, Uncle Cid is his great uncle. Seeing a whole new view of Jecht made her vow "I will protect him and aid him in setting things straight and helping Lukka gain control of her body. You have my word, Mother." "Your father, Keyakku would be very proud as will your brother, Buddy."

She was starting to cry but she wanted to keep her vision clear to continue looking at her mother. "Mother, I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe." Her mother's spirit reaced out to her and placed her ghostly hand on her daughter's shoulder, though she didn't feel it, she could remember how it felt. She rested her cheek on the apperition's hand and closed her eyes then she heard the sighs of pyreflies and opened her eyes to see them floating behind her. She helped Vadina up and walked him back to the entrance and waited, both still crying. Payido looked at Shinra who returned her gaze. His expression showed clarity and comfort, he went to hug her when he heard a kid's voice call out.

Shinra

While he was reaching to give Payido a hug he heard a familiar kid's voice call out "Shinra, Pacce!" they looked at each other then decided in unison to step forward. "Hey guys." Taro said in a cheerful voice. "Hey Taro." Shinra said while Pacce was saying "Hey man.", "So, I gather things have been going well with you two? Shinra taking over leadership of our group. And you Pacce, getting ready to be a daddy in a few months.", "Yup, big guy here didn't find it too exciting but he conceeded loss." Shinra said jokingly. Taro laughed very child-like both men began to get teary eyed. "We miss you, buddy." Pacce said, Shinra nodded in agreement. "Pacce." Taro said in a serious voice, they both knelt down to be eye level with the ghostly child. "Don't worry about Hana, this baby will make it. I promise you!" Pacce went for a hug as he began crying but fell through him. "Damn. Thank you, very much Taro." he nodded and said "You're welcome, 'used-to-be Boss'! Ooh! Your arm is so cool!" He said completely awestruck when he seen Pacce's mechanical arm. "Yea it is! Shinra made it for me when a fiend turned my real one into stone. It's okay though, I used it to crush it's head." Pacce was very cocky. "It's super awesome!" Taro said very child like oggling the arm still.

They chuckled a bit then Taro turned to Shinra, "Thank you, for coming after me that day." he glanced at Pacce and said quickly "I'm not mad at you anymore, big guy. It's in the past now, right?" They smiled at eachother and nodded their agreements then Taro turned his gaze to Payido then leaned toward Shinra and whispered, "She's really cute!" and giggled playfully Shinra turned his head and seen Payido still wiping her eyes. "Yeah she is." Taro continued further, "Dude, you're both so old now!" Pacce reached for him saying "You little-!" but his form burst into pyrflies with a giggle.

They stood there for a few moments watching Jecht's body shift and swirl into another figure. They glanced at each other when the new face appeared. "Hans?"

Maytan

He was starting to cry a little when the little kid sank into Pacce's arm and Shinra's device on his hip. Such a young child, dead. While he was feeling sorry for the kid, he seen Jecht's form shift again, who else is in that boy's body? As soon as he thought it couldn't be Hans, sure enough, his Fiance appeared. Shocked he said "Hans?", how could Hans be part of Jecht? As he had that thought Shinra and Pacce looked at the figure then back at him and stepped out of view to allow him to see more clearly. He slowly walked forward, stumbling a little. Shinra and Pacce grabbed him to help him walk the rest of the way, much to his surprise.

He found his footing again and looked at the two guys and said "Thank you, both. I got it now." they nodded then walked back to where the other two were. When they made it back he turned back around and faced his Fiance's spirit. "I thought Mortima consumed you?" Hans handsome face smiled at him and said "She did, but the boy reclaimed my soul. Thank him for me, will you?" Maytan smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek and replied. "I will." after a few moments of silence he continued with "I'm so sorry I didn't save you. I wish I could swim, I could have saved you. I was too helpless and cowardly to try. I'm so s-sorry!" he looked down in shame and started sobbing. He wiped his eyes and seen a ghostly, glowing hand on his chin beckoning him to look up, he raised his gaze. "It's ok my love, I understand." then Hans kissed him, Maytan hiccuped when he couldn't feel his lips and began to cry again. "I-I m-m-miss you. Why did she have to take you? We had our futures planned together.", "Maytan, my love. I miss you too. I want to thank you for coming to visit me every year and continuing to love me for these past three years. I hope you continue to love and remember me, and that you find the courage to search for new love." Maytan felt broken "D-don't say that! I don't want to find new love, you were my one and only."

He stood there crying and wishing he were physically there so he could hug, kiss and feel him instead of just the memories of his warm and soft touch. "My love, you are my one and only as well. I wish our time together was not cut short. Whether my death was by Mortima's hand or not, it was my time to go. Don't hold onto vengeance, instead channel it to protect this boy and hold true to your name. Be the Leader your parent's named you to be." Maytan looked at his lover's spirit as it began to fade away and break into a cloud of pyrflies, in discbelief he begged "Wait!" Hans responded with, "Find love again. Don't settle for less than what you are worth. He's out there, waiting for you. I love you." then the pyreflies sank into his swarmed behind him. He whispered brokenly, "I love you, too." As he said it, Jecht's body reformed and he stumbled Maytan caught him before he fell to the ground. Everyone ran up to them.

Jecht

It seemed like he was sleeping in darkness for an eternity, no dreams. When he came to he felt very groggy and weak. He heard everyone saying his name and felt someone tapping on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Vadina's face, eyes looking very puffy. "Hey, what happened? Is everything okay?" he asked trying to sit up, he felt someone's hands supporting his shoulders helping him up. "Yeah. Everything is fine now, kid. A lot happened, too." Shinra said behind him, he turned his head and seen it was Shinra helping him sit up. "Thank god you're okay!" Vadina said, hugging him tightly his voice hoarse like he had been crying. "You okay, babe?" he asked Vadina. "Yeah, been better but everything is going to be better from now on." He pulled away from hugging him and smiled through those puffy red eyes.

When Jecht felt more energized he asked, "So, what all happened? How did we get into the Farplane?" They all looked at him, confused. Payido finally spoke up, "You walked through the barrier and told us to follow you, then..." Jecht, even more confused said "Then what? All I remember was seeing the Farplane blocked and Vadina hitting the barrier, then I woke up here." "Hmmm." Shinra started, "We recieved a visit from our loved ones, through you." "Yeah, it was super trippy." Pacce said a little too giddy. "'A visit from loved ones...'?" Jecht asked, "Yeah, Mom." Vadina said, starting the sound off, "My mother, too." Payido added, "Our friend, Taro." Pacce said "Hans, too..." Maytan said sounding a little broken. Jecht was suprised and looked at Maytan apologetically. "What did they say?" They looked at each other then at him. "You really don't remember?" bewildered Jecht looked at them and asked "No, should I?" he asked. all but Shinra put their hands over their mouths. He spoke up with his hand on his chin "Well, you turned into all of them." Jecht gawked at them all in shock for what must have been minutes.

Shinra broke the silence, "Well it was closure of a sort for each of us. Lady Lulu spoke with Vadina for him to say 'goodbye'," Jecht looked at his boyfriend, excited but also saddened and seen he was about to cry again so he hugged him tightly. "Payido's mother informed her that her family is not all gone and that a cousin is right here." Jecht shocked looked at her and said "Who? Shinra?" She smiled and said "Oh goodness no! that would be awkward." she laughed and finished, "You. Cid was my Uncle, making your mom my cousin. I thought I only had my brother, Buddy left. I just knew I called Cid 'Uncle', didn't knw he really was." Jecht gawked again, shock all over his face. They all laughed at his expression making him blush.

He gathered himself and asked, "What did Taro and Hans say?" Shinra took a moment then said "Taro said 'Everything will be fine and not to worry' and thanked me for coming after him. Hans said... You want to say, Maytan?" surprised by the question Maytam stuttered and said briefly "He told me to be happy." Jecht smiled at them all. "Sounds like I really did miss a lot." Jecht summed up. "Yes. Thank you." everyone said at once, Vadina while glomping him and planting a long kiss on his lips.

Maytan

The boys kissed for well over a minute. Maytan didn't mind, it gave him time to reflect on Hans' visit. He came to see him here last year but only got to talk to him, he didn't respond as he was just a maifestion of his thought. This time was different, he was an intellegent spirit that sounded and looked like him. His heart ached and he wished he had more time have a longer conversation with him. He wanted to have him alive and right beside him. As soon as he had that thought his spear hummed and got warm, surprised by it, he took it off his back and it was glowing with the green color of Hans' eyes. That wasn't all, his spear looked different too. Rather than it's normal thorny look, it was more smoothe but the spear head was a elongated heart shape, the red color of a rose with a flowing green ribbon tied to it. Mesmerizing. "Ahem..." everyone jumped and turned toward the source of the noise.

Standing away from the group was a little kid in a hooded purple robe. "Hello." Maytan was not sure if it was a little boy or a little girl, he wasn;t the only one confused by that. The kid said, "I hope you all enjoy your gifts from your loved ones. Nice to see you all and to officially meet you, Jecht." Everyone was speechless. "Who are you?" Pacce asked, "I am Bahamut." the kid said with a chuckle. Jecht stammered, "H-hello. Ummm..." he looked around "Gifts?" Again, Bahamut chuckled "Yeah, Silly. Your weapons." Vadina spoke up, "You mean like this?" holding up his new doll, modeled after his mother. "Mhmm." the kid said with a nod. The other four rustled around.

Maytan seen Jecht's new sword first. Rather than the blue blade with veins of white decorating it, it was a gradient mix of blue and green, with the Zanarkand Abes team symbol engraved in silver on it connecting the, now double bladed sword. Hanging off the hilt was a weaved string with a feather at it's end. Jecht seen it too and said "It's like Mom's hair piece. What's this?" He handled the charm, "The same charm my dad has on his necklace." Maytan looked at the same emblem that decorated the sword before shifting his sight to Pacce. His mechanical arm was now a golden color and looked like a real arm, no gears were showing, there was an etched pattern on that looked like a series of spirals. Then he looked around at everyone else's weapons.

Payido's excitment drew his attention away and to her while she was looking at her new bow. It was longer in length and had a series of strings weaved all through it, likely for shooting arrows at different speeds and distances. Seemed very complicated to Maytan. The shape wasn't the usual rounded arch, now it was a cupid's bow shape with eccentric designs on it that looked like feathers (some actual feathers on it?) as part of the shape, her bow was glowing pink with a yellow shine. "Pretty." Maytan breathed. He heard Shinra's whip humming, drawing his attention to it. It was shining bright blue with three whips rather than one, the handle was chrome colored and so spiky he thought it would hurt to even hold.

"Well?" Bahamut said, drawing everyone's attention back to, him? "Yes!" everyone said in unison, "Absolutely!" Maytan added to his reply. "Good, they merged your weapons to assist you with your quest.", "How can we help my sister?" Vadina almost shouted, understandable, as it is his sister in question. The child pondered for a moment before answering. "It is a very delicate process. You must take extra care. If it is done wrong, you will lose your sister. Jecht, as you know, your mother is a reincarnation of Lady Lenne, her past life resurfaced when she put on the Songstress dressphere, your friend, Shinra created, on.", "Yes, we all know that, but what does it have to do with saving Lukka?" Jecht said, obviously not seeing the connection.

Bahamut was silent for a moment, seeming to have a difficult time gathering words. "Vadina, you know your mother, may she rest in peace, was a decendant of Mortima." Vadina nodded "By extension, as are you and your sister, correct?" Vadina nodded again and said "Yes, but we can't tell her that because we risk losing Lukka when she sends herself.", "That is correct." Bahamut confirmed and continued. "As you have discovered, she want's to be remembered, building a monument, salvaging her temple or statue and carving a statue will not appease her, she want's a bigger mark to be remembered by. Greater than that, she want's to know her family still lives.", "So we have no other way to save Lukka other than her taking back control of her body..." Maytan deducted. "Precisely." the kid confirmed again. "How do we do that though?" Vadina cried out.

Vadina

He was getting really impatient with Bahamut who didn't seem to be of any help at all. "You're only confirming what we already know. Tell us something new, something helpful!" the air started to get cold and crackle, "Vadina, breathe okay?" Jecht said touching him on his shoulder, calming him instantly. "I understand, Vadina." The kid said nodding at him. "Bear with me." he nodded and apologized. "Mortima's bloodline gets stronger with every generation, likely starting with her child LuAnn who seen her mother's sacrifice. This means you and your sister are the strongest in generations. Lukka is stronger than she knows, possibly stronger than you two." Bahamut said with a jesture to Him and Jecht. "Really? Interesting." Shinra said with an expression that mirrored everyone's shock. "How?" Vadina asked after a few moments. "In her past life, she was Mortima. She has the growth of the bloodline as well as strength from the reincarnation. If she knew this, she would be able to control Mortima easily, since Mortima herself does not have the grown power of the generations. However, she has prepared counter measures to your abilities." Everyone was completely silent, Vadina was utterly speechless, he knew his mouth was hanging opened.

After several long minutes, he gathered his thoughts to ask "There goes the plan, guys. Bahamut, what should we do?" The Fayth's head hung low, "There may be a way." Hope raised in Vadina's spirit, "What's that?" he said very impatiently. "You won't like it. But, you may need to fight Mortima to weaken her. When Mortima is weaker, Lukka comes out. However, to physically weaken her, you will need to emotionally weaken her.", "I don't want to harm Lukka's body, I want her to come back in one piece, ya?" Vadina said, not liking the idea. "You could just try to speak to her about her children, but do not let her know you are her decendants. She will be overcome with remorse for the death of Lady Lulu by her own hand." Bahamut finished. "It maye be the best way to weakenher emotionally then maybe Lukka can take over to stop her from sending herself. It is as I said, a difficult process."

"I have a question." Jecht said. "Yes?" the kid consented so Jecht asked. "If Mortima can not leave the Farplane without a host, how was she able to kill before possessing Lukka?" Vadina heard Maytan choke a little and patted him on the shoulder. "To answer that I will need to tell you a story." Bahamut began when no one objected "When Mortima's temple sank she was forced to come to the Farplane as her statue was destroyed. She took over this place, at the time she felt it was meant to be, since she was the Aeon of Death after all. When your mother defeated Sin she sent us all here, to the Farplane. When that happened, Mortima felt her dominion of this place was being threatened and began challenging us causing the Farplane to become unstable. This place was meant for peace. We battled her for two years before she resurfaced Shuyin's emotions and aided him in taking control of use, forcing us to go against our nature as Fayth. Much how Yu Yevon did and the twisted Summoners twenty years ago."

A few moments passed while the Fayth recounted the troubling story. "Your mother freed us three times, not just once." Vadina, Jecht and Payido put their hands over their mouths in silence. "When she freed us the third time we battled Mortima for another two and a half years before you were born, Jecht. We felt your presence and agreed to bless you with our power so that one day we could fight back. We did not anticipate her possession of Lukka. With us no longer here, she was free to rule how she pleased. We felt the Farplane fading and knew she was must have discovered our plan and began consuming the souls of the departed. When she felt she was strong enough, she manifested as a phantom at the Moonflow. This drained her more than she expected so she continued her feast, gaining power. Recently she fed on the last of the Pyreflies and manifested again at besaid, still not enough power for her to physically manifest. Lukka stumbling upon the Farplane gave her a ticket out of here." Bahamut finished the story. "Since Lukka was unwillingly made to be a Summoner, she must master her emotions. This is something she must do on her own but she will need a push to show she has the power. Mortima's reason she became a Fayth was to avenge her twin childrens, Lucinia and Lucian, deaths. She wanted to avenge her twin childrens deaths by Sin. Her vengeance being her vice determined her as Death. Her vengeance was so prominent that when summoned she took over the physical form of the summoner.", "That's what it said in the book about Lady Yunalesca's pilgramage, just not in so much detail." Pacce chimed in. "Precisely."

"Wait. If Mortima's children were killed by Sin how is the bloodline continuing to me and Lukka?" Vadina asked. Bahamut nodded saying "Ah, Mortima had three children, the twins and her youngest daughter, LuAnn. She had hoped-" "That LuAnn would become a summoner to defeat Sin." Maytan cut in. "Yes, that is correct. Knowing the type of person Mortima was before the sacrifice, she would have done anything to keep her only living child alive during her fight with Sin. Which is precisely why she cannot know that she has killed one of her own. It could have one of two outcomes; One being sending herself. The second outcome being she becomes enraged and destroys everything left in existance. Both scenarios are not desirable.", "No they are not." Shinra agreed.

A few moments passed by without anyone speaking, he didn't know about the others but Vadina was allowing everything sink in. "Don't you mean three scenarios if she knew?" He asked Bahamut, who had a look of curiosity. He continued, "Those two scenarios are possible outcomes. Maybe a third outcome would be, if she was told what she would do. It's like this, ya? Maybe she will show remorse and allow Lukka to retake control of her body as recompense for mom's death." The Fayth looked at him and said, "You are correct, that is another outcome. It is certainly more desirable." Vadina smiled big, he was very proud of himself. "Thank you very much for all the information you have shared with us, Bahamut." The Fayth nodded and said "You are very welcome, Jecht, Vadina and the rest of you." Everyone nodded back, then Pacce asked very bluntly, "How do we get out of here?" Everyone fell silent then the Fayth spoke up, "The same way you got here, silly." and chuckled "But Jecht went all spectral on us and got us through the barrier.", "Ah," Bahamut said, "I see. Perhaps that can be fixed by restoring the Farplane to it's former beauty." the Fayth said giving a knowing look to Jecht then burst into pyrflies swarmed into him.

Jecht

As soon as the pyrflies sank into his chest he felt a rush of power then knew what he needed to do. He spread his arms and allowed himself to be raised into the air. He focused on freedom and cleansing then he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. After a few moments of holding his breath he exhaled. He felt the air shift and heard the gasping of pyrflies then he felt like he was an a bubble, all noise was muffled but the pyrflies gasps were still clear. He opened his eyes and seen a colorful smokey image. 'What's this?' he tried to say but his voice was just an echoed thought. The smoke cleared up then he seen a full image so he watched it all play out.

A woman with long gray hair was laying down sleeping. She was very peaceful. Out of curiosity Jecht took a closer look at her and gasped when the woman looked like a slightly older Lukka. He tried to call out to her but no sound came from his moving lips. There was a loud noise followed by a bang. The woman woke up instantly and sat straight up. While she was looking around wildly with bright red eyes three little kids ran up to her from the other side of the small room, the youngest had the same red eyes and gray hair called out "Mommy, mommy!" The two others looked so much alike they could be twins, both with red eyes and raven black hair, the boy's cut short. "What is it, children? What happened? Are you all okay?" she was slinging out questions frantically examining the three of them for injuries. Another bang accompanied with a crashing noise.

All four of them screamed and she hugged all of her kids. People outside started screaming, "Run! There's a giant beast attacking!", "Kid's stay here." the mother said and stood up to go outside when the youngest one said, "Mommy! Don't leave me here! I'm scared." She stopped and contemplated until another bang erupted, shaking the ground. She scooped up the child and shouted for the other two to come along, "Stay close you two." While she was running through the openning the twin girl tripped on her nightgown and her brother stopped to help her. The mom didn't notice and kept running away from the hut, Jecht tried to yell for her to stop but again, no sound came out of his mouth. Maybe she could touch her so he ran after her just as the there was an explosion behind them, the blast knocked the mother and her child down but he was unphased. He felt his stomach curl with fear and he turned around to see the hut was on fire, the other two did not make it out. What beast could do this? He looked around for a fiend then saw a shadow in the sky amidst tall building that were on fire. As the beast moved to turn around he seen it's head, Sin.

The mother's cry out brought his attention back to the burning village, "No! My babies! My Lucian, my Lucinia." She rambled between heartbreaking sobs, was no one going to help her or try to check on her kids? He was looking around the familiar layout of the huts, Besaid. The hut the kids were in, their home turned grave was wedged down a short path between what Jecht knew to be the store and the Inn. Wait, Lucian and Lecinia? That means the mother and surviving child are Mortima and LuAnn, he looked at them in disbelief. He's seeing the moment she lost her kids. He felt for the crushed woman, crumbled and bawlingrocking back and forth holding her youngest child. The child was not crying, she must have been too young to understand what just happened. A passerby stopped, mid run when he saw the burning hut, "Ms. Mortima, where are the other two children?" She looked up at him then struggled to say "They-Thay d-didn't..." Then he began sobbing hysterically. The man crouched and gave her a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry, Ms. Mortima." The scene went smokey again and faded away then Jecht was standing on the Farplane platform again.


End file.
